It is very common for computing devices to have basic security mechanisms incorporated into their systems. Such security mechanisms prevent others from accessing the devices and using the resources provided by the device.
A typical computing device, such as a mobile phone, stores information including text messages, contacts, notes, etc. A user of the mobile phone may wish to keep such information hidden from third parties that attempt to gain access to the information without permission. As such, the user deploys standard means, such as creating passwords and secret lock and unlocks sequences, which attempt to prevent these third parties from accessing and extracting the information from the mobile phone. However, such standard means are often not sufficient to secure the identity information in the computing devices.